Sunrise
by TeamJasper45
Summary: The Cullens change an old friend just in time for her to help fight the Volturi as they return to Forks to check on Nessie. What will the new vampire have to offer them? Will she fall in love herself?
1. Part one

**1.) Change**

Edward smiled at me. "Ladies first." He said with a smirk, as I crouched to spring at the grizzly bear. I was so much better at hunting than I'd been three years ago, when I was a newborn. I was so sure were to sink my teeth in; and how to stay clean! But as I started draining my kill, I hear tires screeching in the distance, followed by a loud crash. Carlisle jerked his head up from his kill. He'd come hunting with us. I shot a look at him that was riddled with concern. He nodded his head in the direction of the noise. "Let's go check it out." he said.

The crash site was probably more that twenty miles away, but we'd be there in a matter of minutes. As we got closer, the smell of human blood filled the air. It burned my throat like crazy, but I'd learned how to resist human blood a long time ago. Or, so I thought. When we got there, blood was all over the place. I held my breath and walked forward with Carlisle and Edward. "Are you okay?" Edward asked, reading the stressed look on my face. I just nodded I didn't want to breathe. When I stooped down to get a closer look, I recognized the humans in the car. It was the Webers; Angela Weber and her parents. I instantly began to examine the damage to them. Angela's parents were dead, and she was very close to it, I could barley make out her heart beat. I threw back my shield to let Edward read my mind; I didn't want to have to inhale. "Bella," he began. _"Please," _I told him in my thoughts. _"It would be such a waste to let her die." _And it would be.

"Carlisle," Edward started, "What about changing her?" he said, and pointed at Angela's mangled body. "Her heart's still beating, are we sure we want to give her this fate?" I thought about all the times I'd been with Angela, and how much of a truly beautiful individual she was. Edward had heard me; my shield still wasn't over me. "Yes, Carlisle we do." He looked at me with agreeing eyes. "There is no time to get back home, we'll have to change her here and carry her back." he said.

I'd never seen a vampire transformation, so I was startled when Carlisle bit fiercely into Angela's neck. I even lowered a centimeter into a protective crouch. Edward had two restraining arms on my shoulders, and I eased out of it. I watched in awe as Carlisle pulled reluctantly away from Angela's neck. I could have never done that. We rushed Angela home, leaving her deceased parents in the totaled vehicle. Carlisle said that the authorities would just think she hadn't been with them or gone missing. Missing was better. Angela thrashed in Carlisle's frozen arms on the run home. It's wasn't very hard to restrain her. We got home and got her to the office where my transformation had occurred. Then we waited.

Nessie and Jacob bounded down the stairs when they heard us come in. Jacob grabbed Nessie's jacket hood when he saw our cargo. Nessie shook him off and was at my side. "Mom, oh my, is that Angela Weber?" Nessie had seen Angela around town. "Yes, darling it is." I said. "What happened?" she asked. "She was in a car wreck," a new bell tone voice said, and Alice flitted down the stairs. "You saw this?" I questioned. "Yes, about thirty minutes ago. You guys had already left." "Alice we couldn't let her die." I said apologetically. "Of course not, Bella, I wouldn't have let her die either, that'd be such a waste. She's too good of a person" I nodded, and hoped that Angela wasn't going to be a crazed newborn like the ones we'd fought four years ago. But we could only hope.

It was hours before Angela was due to wake, but I couldn't help but watch her. I pondered if maybe we'd made the wrong decision, if maybe we just should have let her die. Angela didn't quite seem like one to hang around with vampires, but she'd be forced to now, unless she wanted to be a wanderer. I looked at Angela's pained expression. I remembered the burn and I knew that's what she was feeling now. She let out a shriek and her back arched. The change was happening quickly. Edward walked in with Nessie at his heels. "Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Esme are back," "They're awaiting our new friend." Angela shrieked again. Nessie looked at the floor. Edward put his hand on her soft curls. "You can leave if you want." he whispered to her. Nessie nodded and exited the room. Angela let out another shrill and then stopped. She must have figured out it was no use.

It was only moments until Angela would be wake. Jasper was already in the room. He had his newborn knowledge engaged. He, Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle stood out front as Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and I flanked them. Jacob had Nessie at LaPush. We didn't want her to be in danger. Angela's eyes shot open. She was taking everything in as the rest of us had. She inhaled abruptly, and smelled us. She did a back flip off of the steel table she'd been on and crouched. Seven of us crouched in defense as Angela let out a hiss. Carlisle was the only one that stayed straight. Jasper let out a warning snarl and Angela jerked erect. She stared intently at Jasper's battle wounds. She clearly knew not to cross him. When she saw our familiar faces, she inhaled again, and grabbed her throat. Carlisle move towards her, and Jasper and Emmett flanked him. "Angela, we are not going to hurt you," he started. Her red eyes jerked through our faces, and she swallowed convulsively. "The. Burn. It. Hurts." she choked the words out. She was in pain. "I know Angela," Carlisle said. "That's why you need to hunt. We will explain this world to you when you can focus a little better." Edward spoke up then, "Angela, this coven only drinks animal blood, and it will not satisfy your thirst like human blood would. You do not have to stay here and follow our ways, but we will ask you to hunt human prey far outside of Forks." She just stood there and looked at all of us. "I don't want to hurt humans." she finally said. "Good, then let's hunt." Carlisle said.

**2.) History and Hunting**

We all went hunting with Angela. We wanted to be able to stop her if something went wrong. She was a normal newborn, crazed with thirst. All nine of us flew through the woods. We were carful to keep Angela in the middle of our diamond figure. Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and I were the four tips of the diamond. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward made a closer diamond to Angela. As we got about forty miles outside of Forks, we let Angela hunt. She smelled out her own prey, a black bear, and made as much of a mess with it as I had my first kill. I smiled at Edward when she was through. I threw my shield back and thought, "_Ha, good times." _ He grinned and winked at me. Angela had a black sweater on with gray skinny jeans and white high-tops. Alice had been kinder to her than she was me. Angela hunted again, taking down three deer. When she said she had enough, we ran back to the house in our diamond formation.

When we got inside Carlisle explained to Angela all about newborns, certain special talents some vampires have, the reason why the Cullens live on a "vegetarian" diet and all the supernatural gifts she would have. He also told her what would happen if she went into the sunlight. She raised a brow at that. Then she glanced at Edward. "That's why you were never at school on sunny days." "Correct." Edward said. Carlisle then explained to her about when all of us were turned into vampires. He saved me for last. Angela's red eyes widened. "Bella you have a daughter?" I nodded, and pointed to the picture of Nessie, Edward, Jacob, and I. "She's beautiful. Why is Jacob Black in the picture?" We then explained to her about Jacob's imprinting. "Wow. I bet that made you angry." "You've no idea." I laughed without humor. Angela went upstairs with Alice, Rosalie, and I to change clothes. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. I'd never really noticed Angela's beauty until then. I was just so used to beautiful people it didn't stand out anymore. But when she looked so did I. Angela had never quite been gorgeous. She always wore her hair up, always wore glasses, never wore makeup, but as a vampire, this girl was extraordinarily beautiful. Her shoulder-length black hair cascaded from her scalp as gentle as a summer breeze. Her arched dark eyebrows and full red lips were flawless. Her nose looked like it had be sculpted by a French artist, and her skin was the beautiful pale all of ours were. She wasn't a Rosalie, but she was definitely next on the prettiest vampire list. "My eyes." she whispered so soft a human wouldn't have heard it. "If you continue to drink animal blood, they'll turn gold in a few months." I explained. Angela nodded and pried herself away from her reflection.

We walked into Alice's room and let Angela change. When she was done, she asked us some questions. "Bella, how did you find me?" I explained to her about the car wreck we'd heard, and I also told her with sympathy about her parents. If she could have cried, I'm positive she would have. "How long will my throat burn like this?" she asked after a long silence. "Forever," I answered honestly. "But the intensity of it will get better as you age." "How old are you?" she asked. "I'm three years old," I explained. "I was eighteen when I was changed." Angela nodded. "So I'm frozen at twenty-one, right?" I grinned. "You are." We talked about some other things and Alice and Rosalie felt it was safe enough to go downstairs. It was just like old times when I was helping her address graduation invitations. I felt at ease.

It was about eight o'clock at night when Alice darted up the stairs. "You're father's coming!" she said frantically. "Why?" I nearly shouted. "He wanted to make a surprise visit to Ness." "What do we do?" "We keep Angela up here while we just tell him the truth. That she's at LaPush with Jacob." I nodded my head. "Go down stairs with Edward, Carlisle, and Rosalie. Were don't all want to be gone. That would look weird." she scoffed. I felt the room relax and Jasper, Esme and Emmet walked in. "Be careful." I said to them as I left. Angela was looking at all of us with bright red eyes. I was sure Alice would explain to her what all the fuss was about. I bolted down stairs and plopped on the couch with Edward and opened a book. A minute later, I heard the cruiser pull off the road into the driveway. A few minutes passed, and I heard the country station Charlie always listened to. When Charlie did get to the front door, I glanced up like I wasn't expecting him; I was just looking out the door. I jumped up and acted surprised. I walked to the front door and hoped. "Hey, Dad, what a good surprise." I'd gotten better at lying. "Hey, Bells." he said and hugged me back. "So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" I asked and smiled without showing my teeth as I always did around humans. "Well I haven't seen Nessie in a few days, and I wanted to come by and say hey." I nodded as if this was new information. "Wow that's nice Dad, but she's at LaPush with Jacob. We'll stop by the house tomorrow. You're off right?" "Um, yeah I am," he said. He looked around my shoulder and waved to Edward, Rose, and Carlisle. They waved back and Edward walked to the door. My father wasn't as resentful towards Edward, but his pulse still increased when Edward walked to the door. I threw my shield back to ask Edward a question. _"Do you think it's safe to let him in?" _I thought. Edward smiled and answered my question. "Would you like to come in and sit down, Charlie?" he asked politely. Charlie considered it for a moment and then looked at his watch. "No, thanks, but I have a dinner date." He grinned. "Say hello to my future step mother." I said. Charlie had asked Sue Clearwater to marry him earlier this year. I was truly happy for him. Charlie smiled and waked to his cruiser. When I heard him hit the highway, I breathed a sigh of relief.

Jacob had brought Nessie back to our house at about ten. He asked if he and his pack could guard outside just in case. Edward and I agreed. Extra security was fine. We listened to Ness sleep all night. Eventually, the wolves were asleep, but I was sure that if any kind of danger was anywhere close, they'd be up very fast. Nessie had grown quickly over the past three years. She had the physical appearance of a ten-year-old, and the mind of a sixteen-year-old. She was very independent, and liked to do things her own way. Jasper had recently been teaching her how to fight in case she needed self-defense at sometime. Ness could kill a human if she wanted to. She was much stronger that any human in existence, and if she didn't want to hurt them, she could easily outrun them. I loved her so much, and so did everyone that came across her. She still looked at Jacob as her best friend, but I knew that in four years, that would change. I breathed heavily and looked at Edward reading. He was reading 'To Kill a Mockingbird', his favorite book. I'd never lost my passion or love for Edward, but over the three years we'd been together, the desire slowed with the thirst. I was able to control it, most of the time. I'd pushed my shield back so he could hear those last few thoughts. "Don't do that to me." he murmured. I smirked and suddenly he was on the couch beside me, kissing my neck. I giggled like a little girl. He smiled. "I'm so glad you weren't a normal newborn." he said softly. "And why was that?" I asked as if I didn't know. "I think you know the answer to that, he whispered softly." "Do you think Angela will follow our path?" I asked "Alice doesn't see her leaving. But, she's been wrong before." I inhaled deeply. "I have high hopes for Angela. I think she'll stick with the 'vegetarian lifestyle'" He nodded. "I think so too." he said, and began kissing me again.

**3.) Talented Fighter**

It'd been three weeks since Angela had become a vampire. She was taking well to our lifestyle, though we never pushed her. She had no talents that we could see, but that meant nothing. We wanted Elezar to come and evaluate her, just to make sure. We also hoped that maybe he'd take her into his coven, since it was dangerous for Nessie for her to be here. I liked Angela despite her danger to my child. She was a fun vampire, like Alice, she was optimistic. She went with the flow of her new life and was determined to make the best out of the situation she was in. But she was still a newborn, and we had a reminder of that soon enough.

Nessie walked into the kitchen carefully. "Angela isn't here, right?" she asked. "No," I said. "She is out hunting with Rose, Jasper and Alice." Smaller groups went with Angela now, but Jasper always went, because she was still very unpredictable. "Okay, well Jake is hanging out with the pack today. I told him he needed to spend some fun time with his friends. He wasn't happy." I laughed. She went her fastest speed up the stairs to Carlisle's office, probably to check her Facebook. That's when I heard her jump through the window. I dropped the bowl I had and flew up the stairs. Nessie was in a hunting crouch, facing Angela, who was also in a position to spring. Nessie's upper lip was raised, and she was unleashing her vampire side. Angela snarled at Nessie, but she held her ground. I was very angry, Alice couldn't see this coming, because Nessie was involved, but milliseconds later, she, Jasper and Rose flew through the window in front of Angela. Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, and Edward were at my side now, teeth bared. Angela acted as if she barley knew we were there. She lunged over Alice, Rose and Jasper, and landed face to face with Nessie. Nessie let out a screech and lunged for Angela's throat. Angela threw her into the computer desk, breaking it into a million pieces. Nessie jumped up as if it didn't happen, and came back to Angela, and sunk her teeth in to Angela's neck. "Alice, Esme, get Ness out of here!" Carlisle screeched. Esme and Rose dragged my snarling daughter out of the room, and I focused in on Angela. She lunged for the door, where I collided with her, and sent her flying back out of the window. I pounced after her, and five vampires followed me. I had lost control. This crazed newborn had tried to _kill my child. _My topaz eyes must have looked dangerous to her, because her jaw locked and she made no defensive move. I still attacked. As lunged for her, she put her hands up to shield herself. I froze in midair. I was floating like I was being held up with wire. Angela looked at me, bewildered. She lowered her hands, and so did I. I abruptly started laughing. Angela lowered me down. I landed gracefully, and I looked at Angela who was as surprised as the rest of us. "I'm sorry." I said. She looked at me with the most surprised look. "Y-You're sorry?" she raised her brows. "Yes, you are the newborn. I should lose myself like that, Angela. Cool talent you've found." Angela still looked at me like I must be joking, but when I reached my hand down to help her up, she took it. "Bella, I just lost control, I'm sorry." I really wasn't mad at Angela, not everyone could have super-self control. I forgave her and sent her back to my house with Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. "Well done, love." Edward said as he came up behind me. Carlisle nodded in agreement. "I thought we were going to have to stop you." "I did too, but when she held me in the air like that, it just scattered my thoughts, it made me relax. I knew that I had to be the mature, controlled vampire. She's very gifted." "Yes, she is," Carlisle agreed. "I must have Elezar come out and evaluate her. To see what sort of gift she has." I nodded. Then I looked at Edward. "Let's go see how are warrior of daughter is doing." We all chuckled, and then went inside.

Nessie was sitting cross legged on the couch between Rose and Esme. She was obviously sulking. When she saw us come in, she sat up. "Did you teach her a lesson, Mom?" she blurted out as we walked in. "No, Nessie, she's a newborn. We can't expect her to be perfect." Edward answered. "We also don't expect for you to try and fight her." It was me who spoke next. Jake bounded through the door. "Fight who?" he asked. Nessie motioned for him to come over to the couch and she showed him the fight scene. Jacob growled and looked around. "Where is she now?" he asked, trembling. "Easy, Jake, she's at my and Edward's house with Alice, Emmett and Jasper." I answered. Jake glared at Nessie then. "Ness, what is the matter with you? You think you can take down a newborn vampire? Bella and Edward would have a hard time dealing with her, let alone you. And then you go fighting with her, oh, I never should have left." Jake exclaimed. Nessie shot daggers back at him. "Well I wasn't just going to run like a chicken. I let my vampire side take over. I would have been fine." "No, she could have killed you." Edward told her. "Nessie, you could take on humans and win every time, but newborn vampires are extremely dangerous and should be handled with caution." Esme was talking to her now. I was secretly proud of my daughter. She hadn't run away from Angela, she held her ground. I didn't think she would have lasted long, but she was determined not to back down from the threat. Jake continued to chastise her, but I'd warned her enough.

Jacob never was far from Nessie. Angela was at the main house now, but Jake still walked inside or house to smell just in case. We allowed him. It made him feel better. Elezar came the next day and analyzed Angela's gift. "It is similar to Benjamin's gift," he started. I remembered Benjamin's gift to manipulate the earth. "But she can move any object, including other vampires. Quite an extraordinary gift, something the Volturi would be pleased with." "The Volturi?" Angela asked, uncertain. "Like the police of the vampire world." Edward answered. "They make sure we keep this world a secret." I said, finishing Edward's sentence. Angela nodded.

Angela practiced with her gift, moving objects as she pleased. She focused on what she wanted to lift up and used her hand as a guide. She could pick anything that was vampire sized and down up. Anything heavier than that and she couldn't lift it. At night, she'd sit and pick random things up and play with them. She obviously enjoyed her newfound talent. Elezar was fascinated by it, and went home to ask his coven if Angela could join. I hoped they all agreed. Elezar had told us he had a new member come recently. His name was Fred and he was one of the ones tat escaped from Victoria's newborn army. "His talents are amazing as well. He has the power to make people stay away from him and those he wants to protect. If he doesn't want you near him, he'll just make you feel sick to even think about him. It's quite special, really. But I'm sure shields can block it." he said, and smiled at me. I winked back at him stealthily. He went to see Nessie and she showed him the scene with Angela. Elezar was amused. Nessie won him over like she had everyone else three years ago. Nessie stayed with Jake most days, when she wasn't off with him, she was with him at our house. It made Alice nervous when they were gone, because that was a total blind spot for her. So I let Alice and Emmett take her hunting one day, so that she could be at ease for once. Angela was due to join the Denali coven in a few weeks, and I was very happy. I loved Angela as a friend, but she was just too dangerous to be around Nessie. I hoped that she and Fred would have a relationship; Tanya hadn't taken to him as Elezar had hoped. I thought things were on our side. _Thought._

**4.) Attack**

We were always on the lookout for the Volturi. We were positive they'd come back as a precaution to check on Nessie's growth. The last we'd heard of them, they had killed Joam, Nahuel's vampire father. Nahuel's sisters had reunited with him and his aunt, and they had their own coven. Though we were on the lookout for the Volturi, we didn't expect them this soon.

I heard Edward hiss at the vision he'd seen Alice have. "What is it?" I asked, gazing at her blank face. "They've come to check on us," Alice said with a snarl. "Jane, Corin, Santiago, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Chelsea, Renatta, Aro, Marcus, and Cauis; they'll bee here in about a week." "Peachy," I heard Jacob say. He was at the main house with Nessie. "Well at least it's not the whole guard this time. We have nothing to hide from them." Carlisle said in a relaxed tone. It was true. Nessie looked like an unusual ten year old, but that's all. Her body was more adult like than a normal ten-year-old, but that was all. She could also act like a ten-year-old in public, though she hated doing so. "The Denali coven should be here in a few days to get Angela, should we ask them to stay?" Alice questioned Carlisle. "Yes, I believe so; I still want numbers, just in case." Carlisle answered. When the Denali coven came, they were more than willing to stay. They had newer members now, Garrett and Fred. Garrett was Kate's mate now, and like his usual self, he was pleased to stay help. Everyone greeted us and Nessie. Carmen marveled over how big she'd gotten. They're newest member, Fred, had orangey eyes, the color mine had been after three months of the vegetarian diet. He stood rigid, as he watched his new coven members gush over Nessie. I had pushed my shield over everybody, just in case he wanted to divert us to attack. "Relax, Bella, he won't hurt her." Edward whispered in my ear. He was so good at reading me. I bit my lip, but I released my shield. I pushed it back so I could speak to Edward. _"Should I take him back to our house to explain things?" _I thought. He nodded, and I walked to Fred. "Hello, Fred, how about coming back to my house and I'll tell you about something there." I smiled when he nodded. "I'll come along as well." Edward said, following me. Jasper and Alice were at our house with Angela. We relived them of their guard duties so they could go speak to the Denali coven. They did so after briefly speaking with Fred, who had the same reaction to Jasper as any vampire did. The corner of Jasper's mouth twitched. He enjoyed that effect he had on vampires. We introduced Fred to Angela, who instantly hit it off, talking about the challenges of this life. Edward and I left them alone and went to sit on the porch.

We all practiced with our talents the days before the Volturi arrived. I was personally looking forward to seeing Jane. I despised her as she despised me. Fred and Angela would come in handy if they decided to pursue an attack. The wolves were in to, Jacob and Sam's packs. That equaled about thirty wolves total. Many boys in the tribe had changed over the past three years. I was sure the Volturi were just checking on us, but I was glad the wolves were there, we could never be too careful. We had sixteen vampires, thirty wolves, and one half-breed that thought she could fight vampires and win. I thought we had a good setup. We had to get Angela used to Nessie's scent since she was going to be on the field with her. Slowly, Angela began to be able to resist it. Nessie's scent wasn't quite was potent as a human's, and the vampire side of her made the human scent less strong. Ness was always heavily guarded when she was in close quarters with Angela. Nessie and Angela forgave each other for the office incident, and became fast friends, Angela always asked about Nessie's unique abilities, and was fascinated when Nessie showed her. Fred always kept his distance; he almost never spoke unless it was necessary. He always was close to Angela, ready to protect her at a moment's notice. One time, Angela got annoyed with it, and picked Fred up with her powers. He laughed and she put him lightly down. "I get it." he'd said, and moved away from her.

We all went into the meadow the night before they were due to arrive. I had extreme déjà vu, because this was exactly what we'd done three years ago. We stood in formation, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Esme stood in a line in front while Nessie stood between Edward and me with Jake behind her. Fred, Angela, Garrett and Kate stood on our left side while Tanya, Elezar and Carmen stood on out left. Twenty-nine wolves stood lined up behind us. They came as the usually do, in perfect formation and synchronization. I had my shield push over all of us as they got nearer. When I spotted Jane, I half-smiled; she raised her upper lip in response. Aro greeted us warmly, as if he were here on vacation. "Ah, Carlisle, you've seemed to add on to you're family," he said, and motioned towards Angela. "You as well Elezar." he gazed at Garret and Fred. "No, Aro, my friend, these are all my new additions," Elezar stated calmly. "Though the newborn was created by a Carlisle, she will join my coven." Aro nodded and looked at me. "Ah, Bella, you are looking well. As is you're young daughter and husband." I smiled, and thanked him. He turned his attention to Alice. "Alice, I'm sure you saw us coming. You know you are always welcome in our guard." Alice grinned politely and spoke. "As always, I am flattered, but also as always, I must stay with my family." she grabbed Jasper's hand. Aro sighed but continued with his business. "We came to check on the half-breed daughter of yours. She has grown rapidly since we've last seen her." He seemed pleased but I didn't buy it. "I see you still have your companionship with the wolves." Caius spit out. Jacob snapped and Nessie raised her upper lip slightly. The row of wolves behind as let out a low growl. "Yes, Caius, we do," Carlisle answered. "They have become our trusted friends." I was barley listening to this conversation. Jane was sending sharp daggers of pain to my shield. I had become very talented with it, and there wasn't anything that could penetrate it. Jane flared her nostrils and hissed in frustration. I smiled my biggest smile. And she lunged.

Jane had never been one to physically take place in battle so when she lunged at Nessie, it surprised me. She was in my shield now, and nothing could stop her from sending pain to all of our friends. I snarled in surprise and Nessie screeched. Jake lunged for Jane, but was thrown down by her talent. This infuriated Nessie, who jumped on to Jane in fury. Jane launched her into the wolf line, and Nessie landed there and stayed. I knew she'd injured my daughter, and that really pissed me off. I dropped my shield and let out a snarl from the pit of my stomach. I grabbed her throat and threw her to the ground. But she wasn't focused on me. She would hurt me more by hurting my daughter. She leaped for Nessie, only to be frozen in midair by Angela. Angela threw her back to the guard, crashing her into her twin Alec who helped her up and turned to snarl at us. I wanted to get to my daughter, but Jake already had her on his back, running her home. Thank God for him. Edward had me now, hugging me. "She's fine, love, Jacob will take care of her." Jasper used his talent to ease me. Jane wasn't through; she crouched with Felix and Alec flanking her, and sprinted for us again. Fred this time used his talent, and stopped Jane, Felix and Alec in their tracks. Demetri and Corin hissed and crouched. They darted for us. Edward and Tanya stopped them, throwing them back to the line. I had my shield back up by now, knowing Jane would try to send pain, or Chelsea would try to break our bonds, or any of the other talented vampires would try something. Rose, Esme, Garrett and Carmen circled around me, to protect me from any attackers. I watched the rest of my family and friends descend on the guard. Felix and Emmett fought viciously, resulting in Felix losing and arm and Emmett an ear. Rosalie hissed when that happened. Kate was face to face with Jane. She grabbed her by the shoulders and put Jane on the ground. Edward fought with Demetri, and semed to be wining. Tanya and Alice took on Santiago, while Tanya fought menacingly with Chelsea. The wolves came in and took the vampires' spots at guarding me. I felt like a human again, but I knew I was making this much easier on everyone. I kept my shield on everyone,


	2. Part two

**I CONTIUED FROM A SETENCE, SORRY! AND I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT PART, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT ANYWAY. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PLOTS.**

blocking them from anyone's mental attacks. Esme was fighting Alec now, Rose was fighting Heidi, Garrett was fighting Corin, Carlisle was fighting Afton, and Carmen headed for Renata. Smart move, Carmen, take out the shield and cut of the head of the snake. That will give the guard no one to follow, and they will surrender. Angela, Fred, and Elezar headed for the three ancients, who were watching in marvel as their precious guard was getting the pulp beat out of them. Aro noticed Carmen, Elezar, Fred, and Angela's pursuit, and decided to call off his guard. The growling, snarling, hissing, cursing, and sound of vampire parts being torn off stopped. Every vampire stayed in a protective crouch. Aro clapped his hands. "Fascinating!" he exclaimed, as if he'd just seen a fabulous Broadway production. Emmett licked his ear and put it back on his head. Rosalie raised her upper lip at the one-armed Felix, and then darted her eyes back to Heidi, who had lost a right index finger. Aro looked at his mangled guard. "Sweetlings, it is time we return to Volterra. There truly is no danger here. Thank you Cullen family, we do appreciate your hospitality." They turned around in unison, and strode off.

**5.) Injured Ever after**

When there was no longer any scent of them, I dropped my shield and looked at my family and friends. Emmett lost and ear, Garrett lost a thumb, Kate had a crack in her face, but that was it. I began to think about Nessie. I wondered if she was okay, or… "Bella," It was Edward; he was at my side, kissing me warmly. "Love, are you alright? Did anyone attack you?" "I'm fine sweetie, you?" I asked. "I'm great now that that's over and everyone's okay for the most part." I noticed the concern in his voice. "Ness, is she okay?" I questioned him. "Alice saw her on the couch at home. Jake is with her." I nodded and looked around. I saw everyone embracing everyone, so Edward and I joined in hugging our family and friends. Edward and I dashed back to the house shortly after. I had to see Nessie.

She was lying in the couch when we got in. Small tears trickled down her cheek. I fell to my knees at her side. "Baby, baby, oh my God, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I should have done something; oh look at you crying, oh." Nessie looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Momma, I'm fine, Jake thinks it's just a break." I bit my lip. Carlisle went into doctor mode then. "Ness, sweetheart, come to my office, I'd like to get some X-rays. Bella, stay out here." he said, as I rose to go with her. "Stay here, Bella, she'll be fine." Edward murmured to me. I dry sobbed a little. "Edward, I just stood there and watched it happen, I could have done something. Thank God Jacob was there, or something worse could have happened." "Bells, that evil leech surprised you. It's not like you didn't eventually choke slam her." Jake said with a crooked grin. I nodded. "I suppose, thanks, Jake." I said, and mock punched him. I realized all of our other friends were in need of thanks, too, so Edward and I went around hugging our family and friends. When I got to Angela and Fred, whose hands were intertwined, I gave them an extra long hug. "Thank you so much, Ang, Fred. I don't- I just- thank you." I sputtered out. Angela hugged me again. "Thank _you _for giving me a second chance on life, Bella." I smiled and I kissed both of her cheeks. I hugged Fred again and whispered in his ear, "Take care of her." He smiled and nodded. I kissed his cheek and continued down the line of our friends.

Nessie ended up having a broken radius, but Carlisle said it would heal quickly. Nessie went down the row of our friends and family, kissing them goodbye and thank you. When she was done, she climbed upstairs and went to sleep. The Denali coven left shortly after, with its newest member. I knew Angela would be in a place where people loved her, so I felt good. Nessie was in a deep sleep at the main house, so Edward and I let her be, and walked back to our house hand in hand. "I think Fred and Angela will love it in the Denali coven." I said. He nodded in agreement. "They seem very happy together." When we got inside, I pulled him close to me. He had Clair de Lune by Debussy playing. We danced slowly, he kissed my forehead down to my jaw, and I traced the plains of his chest. I knew that we could withstand anything. A fight from the Volturi, or an army of newborns, anything, we could do it. I gently pushed him on the floor. He buried his head in my chest. "I love you, Bella." he said, unbuttoning my blouse with he teeth. I grinned. "As I love you, Edward."

THE END


End file.
